The tin difference between happiness and melancholy
by Kyuuiya
Summary: Kuroko has been in love with Aomine for a while but his way of brushing him off has been hurting him deeply…
1. Chapter 1

Born after watching Kuroko no basket 2 episode 15

Pairing –Aomine x Kuroko

Rating – M (be warned its M for a reason – might contain swearing, curses and probably some yaoi)

Summary:

Kuroko has been in love with Aomine for a while but his way of brushing him off has been hurting him deeply…

It's actually 5am so I am going to sleep after posting this but I hope you like it even though I've written it while being very sleepy :D

The tin difference between happiness and melancholy

Some people say that falling in love is one of the best things in the world… I have to oppose that statement- for me falling in love was the biggest and longest nightmare I've ever had…

At first it was just an ordinary friendship, I was just having fun in his company and then slowly I started to want to see him more, be around him more, my eyes followed him everywhere and the actual truth of my feelings hit me like a boomerang through a wet dream in the beginning of which we were just talking and then we were kissing and than doing more… I was in love with him and ever since I understood my feeling I felt like I was in heaven every time I was talking to him, standing next to him, when we bumped out fists together, but then he started distancing from me and I felt sad and soon after he stopped bumping our hands. Each day the distance between us was widening and the talk we had at the river broke my heart and when I made it back to practice Akashi told me to 'give up on Aomine', he might have had a different meaning but those words crushed in pieces my already breaking heart. By the time graduation come I had trouble sleeping because I had nightmares and I had trouble going to school because I had to see him every day and I felt like I was slowly dying.

After middle school I felt so much pain and I suffered so much in my tries to forget Aomine, in time I learned to live with it but we met again and the pain come back a hundred percent stronger than before and I felt my heart getting crushes as we lost to his team. I wished to rip my heart out so I wouldn't have to suffer this pain anymore.

Telling me that my basket could never win against him felt like he denied my whole existence and right after Kagami left me alone in the changing room after saying those words… is my life a never ending nightmare? Once again I was desperately trying to lift myself from the dirt and get up and I had to thank Kiyoshi-sempai for he somehow helped me and I found out why Kagami told me to stop passing him the ball and that got me back on my feet and playing again…

I wanted to win against Aomine next time just so I could see him smile while playing again, but life kicked a bucket at me again- right after our match with Kirisaki Daichi I started feeling strong pain all over my chest and I could barely take breaths and after I went home I closed myself in my room which surprised my parents who were home, but I didn't want to worry them, I thought I had just exhausted myself however when I got up from bed and made it to the kitchen I felt like I couldn't get even engulf of breath and I passed out, scaring my parents. When I woke up I was in the hospital and it was the afternoon of the next day and I knew I wouldn't get any good news with the sad faces of my parents looking at me worriedly. "What is going on?" I asked yet no wanting to know the truth.

"You passed out and were out for 20 hours. The doctor made a lot of test while you were out and found out that you have HCM, Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. Tetsu I am sorry, son, but you have to give up on basket…" My dad told me and my eyes filled with tears. Can I ever archive at least one dream I have?

"One more match… can I play one more match?" I pleaded and they both looked at me worriedly.

"We will ask the doctor, he said he would give you some medicine receipt that you would have to abide to strictly. If he says you can then you can but if not, then you give up on it." My dad said with a slight smile and then they both left to talk with the doctor.

The doctor had said that if I took my medicine and I didn't play for the whole game I will be fine and hearing that somehow brought a smile on my face…

For once I counted myself luck because our next match was against Aomine, playing against him again wasn't easy but all of us grew stronger than last time, however I almost let my tears out when he stopped my vanishing drive and even though I knew he would stop my ignite pass kai I felt like running in a wall and after getting benched I couldn't hold it anymore and let some of my tears back but I got cheered up by Kagami 'the match is not over yet and this is my last one, I can't give up here…' at that time I decided to bet everything on this match, I had to drink my pills between the quarters but I had read that they slow down the person and I needed to be at my fullest to beat Aomine, so I didn't drink them. Soon everyone were whispering that I was giving up on wining against Touou ever again but I wasn't playing against them ever again so why not go all out. I was barely breathing by the end and having to cross the court to get to the ball in time made my vision fussy but somehow I succeeded in throwing the ball to Kagami and then the referee said that Seirin wins and I felt my chest hurt like crazy and my world become dark. 'Will I die? Is this it? Well at least I got to see Aomine smile again thanks to Kagami, so I can die happy… but yet I am scared, I don't want to die! Some people say that falling in love is one of the best things in the world… I have to oppose that statement- for me falling in love was the biggest and longest nightmare I've ever had…but I want to have the time to find a love that would return my feelings… I want to live!' Kuroko thought as the darkness surrounded him and the last thing he headr was the yells of his name.

"Kuroko!" "Tetsu!" Both – Kagami and Aomine screamed as they saw the blue haired boy on the floor and quickly made their way to him…

* * *

><p>I will finish this and update king of the court tomorrow<p>

See ya


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Kuroko no basket!

Chapter II:

My light in the darkness

Kuroko's POV:

I was surrounded in darkness and wondered 'is this what happens to you once you died?', if it's so then I don't know how I can handle sitting in this lonesome place for much longer with the only company being my thought, which were currently quite saddish. I feel like I have been here for ours… am I really dead or might it be that somehow I am still holding on to life and I just have to find my way back to it? Is this what people call comatose state? If I wake up I would confess my feelings to Aomine, so that I could at least get rejected and finally try to really move on… it's useless to stay in the pass any longer. I want to wake up already or I will soon go crazy with this lonely, lightless place I am in.

Normal POV:

No one cared who had won or who had lost the game as they all stood in the waiting room of the central hospital, restlessly anticipating news about certain blue haired basketball player. Both teams were sitting opposed to each other, not talking just looking plain down worried while the members of Generation of miracles stood on the other side. Akashi Seijuurou looked ready to boil at the nurses, if that would have given him some sort of information for his used to be teammate. Midorima Shintaro had somehow found the lucky item for Aquarius and had forgotten to hold his own lucky one. The smile that was always on the face of Kise Ryouta was long forgotten and he looked worried while he was lightly biting his nail but even though no one had seen those guys look so desperate, the face of Generation of miracles' ace was something that might as well not be forgotten by anyone. Aomine had been one to always look sure and proud of himself and on high spirit, having an aura of being unbeatable and even though all of the Generation of miracles and Momoi had seen him sad because he couldn't find anyone to beat him until today, no one had seen his face so close to desperation but then again no one had seen him scream until he had probably screamed his throat out like today while repeating again and again 'Tetsu' as they had not found any pulse on the puny, fallen player. But the Generation of miracles weren't the only once actually taking this the worst way possible because everyone in Seirin looked like they were facing death itself, scared, worried, desperate…

All in all each and every person was scared that the doctors might as well come out any minute and tell them that they had lost the person that was magically connecting everyone in that waiting room. The door to the Hospital was roughly opened and a man, probably in his middle 30s with short dark blue hair and probably with a height around 6'3'' (188cm), and a woman, probably in her early 30s with long blond hair and with the height of 5'5''(165cm), made their way directly to the register looking pale and worried sick. "Excuse me, my son was driven here not long away, his name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Can you tell us more about his condition?" The man quickly said with desperate voice while the woman was lightly trembling next to him.

"Your son's heart failed for a couple of seconds to a minute and he is currently in an operation with our best surgeons. I am sorry but this is all the information I can give you at this moment. I can only suggest you to sit in the waiting room and expect some information after the doctors had made their way out of the operation room." One of the nurses gently said and the two parents nodded then made their way to the closest sitting place and after they had set down the woman put her head on her husband's shoulder while holding his hand.

"Is he going to be alright? We shouldn't have let him do as he asked! We are his parents, Kiyama, we should have stopped him!" The lady wailed.

The couple didn't even have the energy to mind the looks that were directed at them from the other side of the waiting room. Each member of the basketball players and the coaches plus the pink haired manager looked at the parents of Kuroko Tetsuya but they all knew that it was probably a bad idea to try and talk to them in trying to find out more… asking questions that the parents didn't have the answers to would only hurt the already sick of anxious pair… or so almost everyone of them thought until they saw Aomine Daiki make his way toward the two parents.

"That baka, what is he thinking? Now is the worst time to go bother them!" Momoi scolded as she looked at her best friend, but everyone's eyes widen as they saw Aomine kneel in front of the two parents.

"I am sorry… this is more than luckily all my fault. I'm sorry." Aomine told them as he looked at the ground, but he was surprised as he felt two arms on both his shoulders, one petite and gentle while the other strong and slightly rough.

"You probably are Aomine-kun, right?" The lady asked gently and Daiki looked up to see her smile slightly and he nodded, not having much faith in his voice anymore. "I am Kuroko Yuki, Tet-chan's mother. I've heard a lot about you from him… don't even think about blaming yourself, this is by far not your fault. If it is anyone's fault it is ours. We found out that Tet-chan was sick but he asked us to play one more game, which sounded much more like he asked to play until the end of the winter cup. That was the first time he had asked something for himself ever since he was little, so we stupidly wanted to grand his wish and let him keep on playing… Don't blame yourself. He would never want it for you." She continued and her husband nodded next to her.

"You said he was sick?" Aomine asked surprised as he looked wide eyed at the pair in front of him.

"Right after the game between Kirisaki Daiichi and Seirin, he collapsed at home and we took him to a hospital, they run him through some test and found he has Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, which you might have heard as HCM. It's a heart disease which should be only through heritage but it seems that's not always the case… the doctor said he should be alright to play if he drinks his pills and doesn't play a full game but I guess that's not always the case either." Kiyama said as he looks the still kneeling boy. "Come and sit next to us, your knees will hurt if you keep staying like this." He continued as he patted the free place next to him.

"I think he didn't drink his pills…" Furihata said loudly and flinched slightly as all eyes went on him. "A minute or so before he entered the court the second time I saw him play with some pills but then he shook his head and put them back in is pack… I think he thought of drinking them but gave up... I thought they might have been some kind of steroids and I felt proud he went in the game without drinking them but I now regret not confronting him about it. I am sorry if this is by any chance, even the slightest, Aomine-san's fault then I have much more fault, too. I am sorry." Furihata continued and looked at the ground and some tears made their way down his face.

"So you are his teammate… I want none of you to blame yourself for this, if Tet-chan had really not drank his pills then he is going to get the yelling of his life when he gets better but don't blame yourself. Things happens and sometimes life fuckes you over and throws cold water in your face but I know that my son is strong and he would pull through this and come back to us, so don't worry." Kuroko Yuki said cheerfully and with a smile, she truly believed her son would be all right once again.

"I've seen you." Akashi said as he looked at Kuroko's father.

"I am not one to stay home, so there is many possible places you could have seen me." Kiyama said as he looked away.

"I've seen you at one of my father's parties. You are the CEO of JX Holdings, Japanese Petroleum & Metals conglomerate!" Akashi said and then all eyes were on Kiyama, who slightly glared at the redhead.

"I would appease it if none of you go around telling people that Tetsu is the son of a CEO." He said with threatening voice, from which all gentleness that had been there earlier had disappeared.

"Darling, don't go talking like that to Tet-chan's friends!" Yuki scalded him then smiled at the students in front of her. "I apologize for his way of acting, he was his reason. Six years ago many started hating Kiyama-kun, because he quickly rose to one of the best companies in all nations. They couldn't get close to him because he was always guarded, so they searched information for our family and ended kidnapping Tet-chan. We still have no idea what had happened while he was kidnapped but ever since then Tet-chan got more alienated from people and he never asked for anything, that was also the time he started directing people's eyes elsewhere but not on himself. So what I mean is that ever since then we try not to make much of a social appearances and we especially try not to get Tet-chan in any danger, so please excuse my husband's way of acting but it's not one without a reason behind it." She continued as she smiled sadly at the end and Akashi looked somewhat regretful, while everyone else was looking like a gapping fishes. No one had expected to be here today or to find so much for their teammate.

Just then two doctors entered the waiting room, both looked tired and sweaty but with slight smiles on their faces while making their way toward the two parents.

"The operation on your son was not an easy one, actually neither of us had done it before cause it has been done only in America but your son's condition was critical and we had no choice but to put faith in our abilities and in your son's fighting spirit while we performed it. We fully removed the portion of the myocardium that had been hypertrophied or you might have heard it as thickened. So the good news is that your son is going to be fully healed and he would never have such problems again. I am sorry but I have a bad news too, we lost your son for a minute there and once we got him back he went into a comatose state, taking in idea that all his factors are alright now and he has not actual reason to maintain the comatose state he is in I believe he is going to be waking up soon but that soon is all up to him. His comatose state is all base on his mental decision when to wake up." One of the doctors said as he didn't lose any time with going around the bushes and said all he had to tell them.

At the beginning everyone had been looking happy to hear that the blue haired boy would be perfectly healthy once he got out of the hospital but at the end all of them flinched visibly.

"He will remain in the recovery room for tonight and tomorrow morning we would move him to his own room. Until them I am sorry but we can't let you see him." The other doctor said and then both doctors made their leave.

"It's better if we go home and come back tomorrow…" Kiyama said as he tightened his hold on his wife's hand slightly, who nodded while smiling sadly.

Soon everyone left the hospital but certain dark haired ace, which had somehow hid away from everyone while supposedly going to the bathroom. He made quick look around the hospital and snugged into the recovery room quickly finding the room that Tetsu was seated in and set on the end of the bed, catching the smaller boy's hand in his. He felt like he wanted to say many thing but yet none come to mind.

"Hey, Tetsu. This is actually quite awkward for me… I don't know just what I am supposed to tell you. Too many things are running inside my mind. I want to apologize to you for so many things, that I don't know from where to start. I am sorry for abandoning you in middle school, I am sorry for being a dickhead each time we've seen each other ever since we graduated. I didn't actually distance myself from you because I didn't need you or something like that or whatever you thought. I just wanted to stop feeling this way towards you. I was and pretty much still am in love with you, so I was very pissed off when I found out you didn't come after me to Touou. I thought even though we were distant you would still remind by my side because I was your light, as you used to say it, but then I found out you had found a new light and I was so angry at you, at me, at Kagami for stealing you from me and I ended up taking it out on you. Please just wake up and come back to us. I will tell you everything and if you want me gone from your life then you will never see me again but please wake up… even if I have to be far away from you I still want to know you are okay and happy, that's all I want- for you to be happy. To me you were never a shadow but the actual light I was running towards. I love you, so please wake up and let me see those beautiful blue eyes again." Aomine whispered and kissed Tetsu's forehead gently.

With Kuroko

This darkness was killing me. I don't know how long I have been in it but it's already making me mad and pissed and depressed and so many other kinds of things. It also reminded me of the time I had gotten kidnapped, it's not like something so terrible had happened to me- it was a normal kidnapping where they took me to this basement that was just as dark as this place and they kept me there for two days and I remember pleading the gods to be found as soon as possible, at that time I had promised to never ask anyone for anything ever again and that I would never be greedy for anything I was a kid who simply wanted his freedom back and was ready to sell his soul to the devil on the very end just to get away from that dark, cold, hard basement. Now I was close to pleading the gods for a way out too when something like a light flicked at the distance and I shot my eyes at it but it had disappeared, but then I felt like someone was holding my hand and I looked at where it was supposed to be but nothing than darkness met my eyes.

Then I heard it… Aomine's voice it was so strong and clear and with each and every word of his made the darkness lighter, his word warmed not only the darkness but my heart too. If this is real I will be the happiest person on the planet. Now I wanted to wake up more than ever before and answer to his feeling with my own and to tell him that I would never want him to disappear from my side.

Then I felt him kiss me on my forehead and after which there was this strong light appearing out of nowhere and I run towards it… I am coming Aomine-kun.

Normal POV:

After Aomine had gently kissed his forehead he maneuvered so that he was lying next to Kuroko but not touching him so not to hurt him, he couldn't let himself forget that the blue haired boy just made his way out of an operation… he would never forgive himself if he was the reason for anymore pain of the smaller boy.

"Aomine-kun." If he had been even a millimeter further from Kuroko he might have not heard the bare whisper of his name. His eyes widen and he quickly got up slightly to look at Tetsuya and tears made their way down his face as he saw those blue eyes staring at him with a smile. "Just how long was I asleep to reduce you to crying?" Kuroko continued his quiet whispering and Aomine smiled widely.

"Not long, just couple of hours. The doctors said they didn't know when you would wake up. I thought you might not wake up anytime soon…" Aomine whispered as he looked lovingly at the smaller by who blushed slightly at the look, he was by far not as dumb as Aomine when it came to looks. He just wondered just how Aomine couldn't ever identify his feeling when he was looking at Aomine with the same eyes as he was now looking at him for years.

"Love you too." Tetsuya said as he blushed scarlet, but didn't move his eyes away from Aomine and smiled as the face of the bigger guy got even more redder than his and his eyes shined with happiness and for the first time Kuroko saw this big of a smile on his face.

"You heard me." Aomine stated and Kuroko smiled at him.

"You are the reason I woke up… even in the darkness I was you become yet again my light and saved me, Daiki-kun." Daiki was feeling like he could die from happiness and he kissed gently Tetsuya, watching not touch his body as to not harm him and when he separated himself from those lips he could clearly see that Tetsuya was tired.

"Go to sleep, love. I will be here when you wake up." He whispered and Kuroko nodded with a smile and as soon as he closed his eyes he felt asleep but this time he wasn't surrounded in darkness but by nice dreams.

"I don't know how much I should thank the gods, because you are back with us and that you answer back to my feelings. I love you, Tetsu-chan. Sweet dreams, love." He said as he went out of the room to find himself a chair and take some hours of sleep himself. He didn't want to risk hurting Tetsu, if he stayed in his bed.

* * *

><p>645645636136365341333<p>

So here is the next chapter of this story. I tried to make it as less sad as possible, so I hope you liked it.

There is one more chapter that I would try to update these days.

Sorry for my mistakes but I don't feel like going through the story to look for any...


End file.
